creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Shed in the Woods
October 6th, 1999 is a date that was burned into the consciousness of a now-deserted Kansas town, never to be forgotten. The Camping Trip It was an unusually cool and sunny autumn day in the small town of Ashley, Kansas. The local Boy Scout troop was about to make its first camping trip without a scout master, as all of its seven members had passed the age of thirteen. Brian, the well respected leader of the troop, had gathered the other six and began to pack the equipment for the three-day trip. "Today is the day, boys!" Brian proclaimed cheerfully. Jake and Tim, two most senior members along with Brian would handle the large tent the boys would sleep in, along with storing clean water. The twins, Tom and Jerry (usually not paired because of their constant bickering) brought packets of dried fruits, nuts, and also carried the three bows and the .22 rifle the troop planned on hunting with. Bringing up the rear were the two youngest members, Jamal and Sam, carrying ammo and arrows. Everything packed, the troop made their way across old Famer Jenkin's wheat field and towards the outlying forest. They planned on hiking about three miles into the woods before setting up camp. Brian, taking lead as always pointed out the different plants that were helpful and harmful as they made their way into the wilderness. About a mile into their hike, the troop came to a very steep hill. Brian, Jake, Tim and Tom struggled their way up, managing to climb up despite being weighted down by supplies. Jerry reached for a foot-hole on a rock jutting out of the hill and fell. "My ankle!" Jerry screamed in agony. Brian dropped his gear and rushed down to have a look. He felt the very swollen ankle. "I don't think it's broken but definitely a bad sprain. Here Tim! Come get on the other side so we can help Jerry up the hill." Brian and Tim managed to help Jerry walk another mile before the group decided to cut the hike short and set up camp. Brian and Tim laid Jerry against a tree. "Me, Tom, Jake and Sam will go hunting. Tim and Jamal stay here with Jerry. Set up the tents and make a fire. Don't worry Jerry. You've got Tim, the bear and chocolate thunder to protect you!" Brian said with a wink and a laugh. "Hey! Only the ladies can call me that!" responded Jerome. Flashlights and weapons in hand, the four had been trying for what seemed like hours. The chill of the October air and the waning light caused a slight shiver to run down the spine of the group's leader. Aiming down the sights of the .22, Brian zeroed in on a six-point buck. Snap The deer took off. "God Damnit I told you all to be careful!" Brian barked in frustration. "Let's just start heading back." As the team turned down the path, they noticed an old rusty shed off in the distance. "Hey! Let's go check that shed out first!" suggested Tom. The group agreed that they would take a quick look around before returning to the campsite. Brian approached the rusty metal doors, covered with overgrown grass and weeds. He yanked on the rusty chain until the lock burst open. "Help me pull these doors open!" Brian called. The four of them split up, two on each door, and yanked with all their might. The rusty doors slowly creaked open. "Dear God, what is that smell?!" Brian yelled out. The four shown their flashlights around the interior of the shed. Brian fell to his knees. Tom and Jake turned around and profusely vomited. Sam was paralyzed, in utter shock. Bodies. Easily thirty or forty dead, mutilated. Men, women, and children. Blood splattered the rusty walls and intestines hung out every which way. Sam, now mobile, grabbed the .22 and shoved in the roof of his mouth. He pulled the trigger and splattered his brain all over the overgrown grass. Tom and Jake bolted. Brian laid on the ground, unable to move, spluttering gibberish. Tom and Jake, running faster than Forrest Gump could dream about, made there way over the two miles back to the campground. The small flame in the distance marked the site. When they arrived, ready to grab Jerry, Tim, and Jamal and get the hell out of there when their vision came into focus. Tim was lying on the ground, throat slit ear to ear. His stomach had been sliced open as his intestines lined the yellow leaves. Jamal had been bludgeoned to death with a club or some blunt object, his skull completely beat in, and Jerry's skin was blue from being strangled with an electrical cord. His eyeballs had been torn from his skull and now dangled from the tree above. Tom and Jake once again vomited, eyes flowing with tears. The smell of fear and sweat hung in the air. Tom heard Jake scream then turned around, as his world plunged into darkness. Two Hours Earlier at the Town Diner in Ashley The parents of the troop had all gone out to dinner to celebrate their boys' coming of age. They were deep in laughter and conversation when the waitress told everyone to quiet down. The radio blared: "Infamous insane serial killer, Edward W. Price, has escaped from Wichita Asylum. He is extremely dangerous. If seen, please contact local authorities. Do not approach. Lock all doors and windows. Price is believed to be hiding out in the woods of Ashley." Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:Places